Always&Forever
by AlphaWolf.x
Summary: Embry&Leah. Dont read unless you read 'how to tell her you imprinted' (:
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry if theres lots of spelling mistakes, but the rapist lover (Chevonne) was getting pushy and wanted a chapter so here it is.

* * *

Leahs Pov-

"Happy one month aniversiry!" A happy voice said beind me. I turned around to see Embry, and smile. Only one month since I found out about him imprinting on me. He sat on the sand beside me and pulled me in close.

"Happy one month anivesiry" I agree. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a box.

"I bought you a little something" He says and gives it to me. Damm, I didn't know he would of came here, I left his present in the house. I open the box and see a gold heart shaped necklace.

"Its beautfull" I say and hug him.

"Open it" He says. I tilt my head butI open it up all the same. The inside has writting ingraved on it. _My heart belongs to Embry. _Defiently true. I lean over and give him ,what was supposed to be a short sweet kiss, but somehow it turned into a long passionite one.

"Hey, guys! Public beach 'ya know!" Some shouts behind us. I break the kiss and spin my head round. Seth stands holding hands with his imprint, Aria.

"Did you want something?" I ask and cross my legs.

"Sam wants you to run patrols" Seth says and swings his entwined hand. Damm him. It was so much better when I was in Jakes pack. But oh no! He decided that being alpha takes him away from his precious Nessie, so know we're all back on Sams pack again. And you just know how pleased I am about that.

"I'll go with you" Embry says and stands up. He holds his hand out and I grab it, letting him pull me up.

"Um... Sam wanted you to go with Quil" Seth says and looks at the ground. Embry grabs my hand.

"Well to bad. Quil wont mind" Embry says, clearly getting annoyed.

"Um... well..." Seth stumbled on what to say. I look at him confuesed. Aria sighs and continues Seths sentence.

"Sam doesn't want yous to go to together because you might get distracted and let all the bad bloodsuckers go" She says. Arias learned not to refer to all vampires as bloodsuckers because of our ties with the Cullens. Seths nods his head, aggreing with her. Embry and I growl in unison.

How dare Sam!

_How could he even think that we would ever let a vampire get past us just because were dating!_

"Well, why dont we go have a nice little chat with Sam" I say sarcasticly. " Seth, take my patrol I'll repay you later" I say. Aria sighs, but Seth nods. "Good. Lets go Embry" I command and start walking.

"Babe, your breathings seriously getting heavier, calm down before you phase" Embry says and puts his hands on my shoulders slowing me down.

"Sorry. It's just... it pisses me off!" I hiss. "_He _pisses me off" I add.

"I know, he pisses me off to" Embry agrees. "But picking a fight with you alpha is not a good idea" He adds. "Believe me, i tried that when you went to Jakes pack. Wasn't a good idea" Embry says. I tilt my head. First I've ever hear of Embry picking up a fight with Sam. "I was going to go look for you when Sam found me. He orderd me not to go, but i tried to anyway. I got so angry that I phased and tried to attack him that idea failed. Alpha's are bigger and stronger than the rest of the pack, I didn't stand any chance of winning that fight" He says. I blinked in sheer confuesing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him.

"Didn't think it was important" He said. " Just dont pick a fight with the alpha. We'll go over and talk -like adults- about this stupid idea that we would let anyone pass us just because were dating" Embry says. My eyes find his and im overwelmed by his... perfectness. How did this happen? I dont deserve him. He's good looking, kind, funny and a gentleman. Whilst I have stupid short hair and a bitchy attidude. Without any word of warning I attack him with a kiss. At first theres nothing and then he tastes of all things...Embry. Hard to explain, really. When I pull away he looks confuesed.

"What was that for?" He asks. I smile and grab his hand, entwining our fingers.

"For being you" I say and start walking to Sams.

"Leah, Embry. Good to see you" Sam says to us when we got to his house.

"Cut the bull-crap, Sam. We're here to talk to you about patrol" I tell him. He says and lets us into the house. I sit down at the table, Embry sits next to me, Sam sits at the top of the table.

"Okay, so whats wrong" Sam says, playing dumb.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?! Whats wrong, Sam, is that you find everyway possible to try and ruin my life" I snap at him, thumping my hands on the table. Embry puts his hand over mine and speaks for me.

"What Leah means... is that the idea of us letting anything past us is absurd" Embry says. Damm, is it wrong that I feel atracted to him when he uses fancy words like _absurd_.

"Look, I just dont want to take any chances" Sam says. I breath out a sarcastic laugh.

"Suuuree" I mumble.

"You wouldn't be taking any chances, because Leah and I would never let a vampire go. And I think you know that, Sam" Embry says. I only have to take this crap for another year and Sam will stop phasing to be with Emily. And I can tell that this one year is going to be a living hell.

"Okay. Bottom line is- don't get distracted with each other-" Sam begins to say when I cut him off with a growl. Embry taps my hand, letting me know to shut up"-and you can patrol together. But anything happens and you will _both_ be punished. Got it?" Sam asks.

"Got it" Embry and I reply. Sam shows us out and Embry and I walk back to mines.

"Well that turned out better than I expected" I admit.

"Yeah me to" Embry laughs. "So, wanna race?" Embry asks.

"Yeah. But we all know whos going to win" I say, bringing up memerios. "But no cheating this time!" I say and getting into running postion.

"Okay. 1...2...3-" Embry starts counting but I start to run. "Hey! Cheat!" He shouts behind me. Once I reach my house I run in the door and close it, playfully locking Embry out. His tall dark figure reaches the door and starts knocking on it.

"Nu-uh-uh!" I say to him through the door.

"Oh come on, Lee. Let me in!" Embry shouts in.

"Only if you shout, Leah Clearwater is my hero!" I say to him and smile to myself. Childish but fun all the same.

"What?"Embry asks confuesed.

"Shout it. Go on" I encourage him. I hear him huff.

"LEAHCLEAR WATER IS MY HERO!" He shouts making me laugh. I open the door and let him in. " Your so immature" He says and tickles my side. I scream and run behind the couch.

"But thats why you love me!" I defend my self, jumping over the couch when he runs for me. He grabs my waist and throws me down on the couch with him.

"Yeah, I guess so"He says and leans over to kiss me.

"Wait here"I tell him and jump off the couch to run upstairs. I run around my room awhile before I find Embry gift. I run backdown stairs and hand it to him.

"Whats this?" He asks. Wow, he's one for mystery.

"Open it and find out" I tell him and sit back on the couch. He opens the box and brings out a watch. "Check the back out" I tell him. He does and looks at the writing. I asked Jake, and the Cullens helped me out with it. The high-pitched, pixie looking one, Alice, picked it out and even ingraved our names in for me.

"Leah, no. Its to much, take it back" He says and shakes his head.

"What? No. It wasn't to much, the Cullens helped. Please take it" I say and bring on the puppy dog eyes, and the pouting lip.

"Then im paying for dinner. And you don't get to complain" He says and leans over to kiss me.

"God. Am I not even safe from your guys constint kissing in my own home!" Seth shouts and slams the door shut. I pull away from Embry and scowl at Seth.

"Go away, Loser" I hiss at him.

"Go away, Loser"He mocks me in a stupid tone. I give him a warning look and run at him. He smiles and runs upstairs.

"Im going to end up killing that kid one day" I say, turning back to Embry. He laughs and pulls me back onto the couch.

* * *

Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Easter! Once again, apoligies for any spelling mistakes.

* * *

After Embry left go get changed for our anniversiry, I ran upstairs to do the same. I looked around my wardrobe until I found my knee-length blue dress. When I was getting Embrys present, Alice - A.K.A pixie vamp- helped me buy a dress. She said light blue was a good colour for me.

I stick on the dress and slip on the matching heels, before doing my hair and makeup: Slight curls, mascara and light pink lipstick. When I walk down the stairs I see my Mom and Charlie.

"You look great honey. Embry picking you up?" Mom asks just as someone knocks on the door. "Guess thats him" She says and laughs. Charlie stands up, opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him. I look over at my Mom. "He wanted to have a talk with Embry" She says and laughs. God, the father talk. Even thought Charlie isn't my dad, he's the closest to it. I walk over to the table and pick up the necklace Embry gave me. "Oh, its beatiful. Did Embry give you it?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say and open it up to show her. Then attach it around my neck.

"Awk. Honey, im so happy you found him" She tells me and gives me a hug. The door opens and Charlie and a very confuesed Embry walks in. "Well, you kids have fun" My Mom says and pushes me towards him.

"You ready beautiful?" He asks. I nod my head and wave to Mom and Charlie. "You look so beautiful, Leah" He tells me and I get in his car.

"Not so bad yourself" I say to him, and its true: He put on black trousers a white shirt and a light blue jacket. "We match" I tell him when he slided into his seat.

"Same mind" He says and fires up the car.

Once we get inside the resturant, we get shown to our seat. Embry pulls mine out for me like a gentlemen. I smile and slide into it. He walks around and slides into his own seat. The resturant is quite a fancy place, loads of money probally.

"Embry, this is to much" I whisper to him.

"What happend to not complaining about prices" He says and smiles.

"Okay, fine" I sigh. The waitor comes over and takes our orders. Embry and I both order a coke proving once again that we have the same mind.

"Im just going to go to the bathroom first" I tell Embry and get up from my chair.

"Okay" He says. When I try to pass his chair he takes my hand "Don't take to long" He says and winks. I smile at him and make my way to the bathroom.

When I began washing my hands a man came in. I took a double take checking if it was defintly a man before speaking

"Um, sir? This is the womans bathroom" I tell him. He smiles at me freakishly. "Serisoly dude? Womans. Bathroom" I repeat.

"Well hello there, Miss Leah" He says. I blink and raise my eyebrows

"How do you know my name?" I ask him and take a few steps back as he takes a few forward.

"Oh, Leah. I know alot of things about you. You and your pack of mutts" He says. My eyes widen as I figure out what he's saying. He knows? He knows about the pack. "Freaking you out am I? Yes, I thought I would" He tells me and walks right up to me. "The only she-wolf. A mistake" He says and twirls a piece of my lose hair in his fingers. "Broken heart. Mended by another mutt" He adds.

"That's it!" I snap and kick him in the stomache. Instead of falling over he grabs my leg and twists it, making me fall. He grabs my dress and hauls me of the ground.

"Naughty she-wolf" He whispers in my ear. "Tut, tut, tut. Here's me trying to be friendly and you took advantage of that. Well, I guess you can repay me" He says. I feel a blindy pain in my neck. I scream but his hand covers my mouth. I feel my blood rush through my skin. NO! This can't be possible. But it is, he's bitting me. He's a vampire. I should of smelt him, sensed what he was. But even now I cant smell anything different about him. The pain soon fills my whole body. He drops me on the ground like trash and when I turn around he's at the door. "Hmm, she-wolf's are rather tasty. See you soon, young Leah" He says leaving me in the room, motinless and half dead. With all my strenth I let out a scream. The last thing I see is the door open and then there's complet blackness.

"Leah. Leah, dont leave me okay? You can't leave me" Someone cried out. I blink my eyes open and see Embry sitting on a chair beside me. Fresh tears roll down his face. Embry lets out a big smile and kisses my forehead

"Never"I whisper. I look around the room. In the Cullens I think. Everything starts to flood throught my mind. Vampire. Bitten. Before I can say anything the door opens and I see Seth and Mom. Seth smiles and runs over to me.

"Your awake!" He says and hugs me. I whinch at the pain of my neck, Seth pulls away smiling. I look at his arm and see a small bandage. "Oh, yeah. You owe me blood" He says.

"What?" I choke out, finding it hard to speak.

"You lost blood, we have the same blood type so I gave you it" He says and smiles.

"Honey. What happend" Mom asks and sits on a armchair beside me.

"I got bitten by a vampire" I admit. Mom and Seth gasp.

"Leah, could you not tell it was a vampire" Embry whispers to me.

"No. He... he didn't smell like one. He smelled human" I tell him.

"I better get the Cullens up" Seth says. " Are you okay now Leah?" Seth asks me.

"Im fine" I tell him. He nods and walks out of the room.

"I better phone charlie and let him know your okay. He couldn't get out of work" Mom says and walks out of the room, leaving Embry and I alone.

"Leah, for the next few weeks your not leaving your house"Embry says. I start to protest but he cuts me off. "No buts, Leah. I almost lost you today. That can't happen. I cant lose you okay? Your not going anywhere" He tells me. I nod my head and sigh. He leans over and plants a kiss on my forehead. "You should get some sleep" He tells me. I nod and althought i've probally been unconsions for awhile, I fall asleep.

"Young Leah. Do you really think you can hide from me?" A voice asks. I get up from the bed I was lying on. Embry wasn't here. Neither was Mom or Seth. My head snaps back and forth trying to search for the voice. " Over here" The voice says. When I snap my head infront again I see the vampire. The one who bit me. I shuffle back on to the bed. "No escaping me, Leah" He says and walks forward. "I've developed such a thrist for a she-wolf like you. And im going to quench that thirst" He says and snarls.

"NO!" I scream. "NO!" I repeat.

"Wake her up. She's having a nightmare" A new voice says.

"Leah. Leah, baby. Wake up" Someone else says. My shoulders are being shaked. I close my eyes and when I open them I see Embry right infront of me. "It's okay. Your safe now"He promises and pulls me into a hug.

"It was him. He was trying to bite me again" I say. I look around the room and see Edward and Seth.

"Leah, Edward needs to tell you something" Seth says. I nod and look over to Edward.

"That man, the vampire who bit you. He's new to the volturi" Edward explains. I've met the volturi once -when we almost had to fight them because of Jakes imprint Nessie being something they had never seen before- but through that one encounter I knew they were trouble. "He has two powers, which its self it a big thing. He can mask his sent, and invade people dreams" Edward adds.

"What does he want with Leah?" Embry asks and entwines his hand with mine.

"Well, I wasn't completly sure until Leah had that dream" Edward says. So he can read my mind when im sleeping? "Yes, I can Leah" Edward answers my mind question. Embry raises his eyebrow but I wave him off. "He wants Leahs blood" Edward explains. Embry growls, I rub his hand and shush him. "Your blood, its different to male wolfs. For as much as I can tell, it smells better" Edward tells us. Im not sure if that was a compliment. Edward smiles, obvisouly invading my mind again. "Because he had already tasted your blood, he now longs to taste it again. He needs to be defeated before he gets to you." Edward tells me. "Leah, you have been such a help to me and my family, so now it is our turn to help you. We will find him, scent or no scent. And I am sure we will have the help of you pack" Edward says and smiles.

"I want to help to" I say.

"Leah, didn't you hear? He wants to drain you, Lee. He wants to kill you. If he gets near you he'll get his wish. Im not going to let that happen" Embry says. I breath a long sigh.

"Esme has something for you guys to eat" Edward anounces just as the door opens. If I had to choose, I'd say Esme's my favourite vampire. She's just so motherly and hard to hate no matter how much you try, and believe me I've tried. Edward laughs. Annoying, having someone in your head, when your in human form.

"How you feeling Leah?" Esme asks and hands me a tray with a two bowls of soup on it.

"Better. Thanks" I say and hand Embry the other bowl. She hands us both a spoon and walks out. Edward smiles and walks out behind her.

"Leah, you had me scared today" Embry says and kisses my forehead.

"Sorry" I say and ,getting tired of the forehead kisses, lean over and kiss him on the lips. All the pain that I felt today goes away because kissing Embry is the best drug for pain that I need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup troopers!**

**My dearest apoligies for the short and crap chapter, but hey, better than nothing.**

**Shout out for my stalkers! Amy begg A.k.a amester! Begster! and Curly! Chevonne A.k.a RAPIST LOVER!**

* * *

Carlisle let me go home, but I was still told to stay in my house. I hate it! It's so boring, just sitting around all day. I've been in the house for two days straight! Embry stays with me, unless he's out with the Cullens and the pack, trying to find this vampire guy who bit me. He stays nights aswell, but on the armchair, Seth makes sure of that.

I still get the dreams, but its better than seeing him in real life. The worst he can to is dream bite me, and weirdly enough my neck tingles when I wake up, as if he actually did bite me.

It gives me a lot of time to think, being stuck in the house all day.

"Hey?!" I randomly shout. Embry, who was asleep on the armchair beside me, jumps up snaps his head around the room looking for danger. My little guard dog... or wolf?

"What. What is it?" He blurts out.

"I just thought of something..."I say, going into complete silence.

"Which is?" Embry asks nodding his head.

"Should I not be dead?" I ask him. He widens his eyes and tilts his head. "I mean, the vampire who bit me. Venom. Should I have not died?"

"Oh. Um, maybe ask Renesme that question" He mumbles and sits back on his seat.

"What?" I ask. Why would I ask Renesme it's not like she's an expert on werewolfs or anything..." Oh! Crap did she... bite me aswell. Suck the venom" I exclaim. Well, that's slightly disturbing. Embry lets out a loud laugh, and nods his head. "Why Renesme?" I ask. I mean, she's only a little kid/vampire.

"Well, she doesn't have venom. If another vampire did it there would be more chance of poisen entering your system. Plus I guessed you would rather Renesme than Edward. She surprised everyone will her self-control for being so young. But then again she bite Jake quite alot" Embry explains to me.

Embry and I sat in peace and quiet, just enjoying each others company... that was until the pack came in.

"Hey dirtwater!"Jared crys out as he runs into my room. When I first met him he decided that was his new nickname for me. He thought he was so smart changing Clearwater to Dirtwater.

"Original, Jared. So freaking original!" I retort. Jared and Paul pack themself on the bottom of my bed whilst the rest of the pack stand or sit on the floor.

"How did you not know the guy was a vampire, Leah. Man I thought you were smart" Paul says.

"He can mask his scent" I say sheepishly. I can literally feel myself blush out of embarrassment.

"So you thought it was a human with freaking red eyes and pale skin?" Jacob says from the floor and lets a big smirk grow on his face. I've asked myself that question a lot, but it was just like I didn't want to look at them? Weird, but I never really took the time to acknowledge his eyes or his pale skin. I throw my head back onto my pillow and let out a big sigh.

"Hey guys, did you just come here to mock Leah? Cause if you did im gonna throw your sorry ass out of here" Embry threats. I laugh and sit back up again.

"Gonna let your imprint fight your on battles, Dirtwater" Jared challenges. I smirk at him, grab the alarm clock on the table next to me and throw it, aiming for his head.

"Hey, Dirtwater! Your Moms not going to like you breaking stuff!" He says as he catches it.

"Fine. I'll break your nose. How does that sound?" I retort.

"Your kinda not allowed to leave your bed so ha! Come at me bro!" He shouts and makes a 'bring it' motion. I turn to Embry and give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Jared, I'll give you to the count of three to run before I attack you" Embry says. Jared smiles and runs out of the room, shortly followed by Embry. Damm, I hope they don't ruin the my house.

I hear a loud crash and then Jared whining. That crash doesn't sound like Jared crashing into the floor?.

"Um... Leah?" Embry shouts up.

"What?" I moan.

"Did your Mom like that flower vase?" Jared asks. I let out a big sigh whilst the rest of the pack laugh.

* * *

**yeah, yeah. I know ****_Crapiest... Chapter...Ever!_**

**I know, so you dont have to tell me:(**

**Any whooo!**

**Tank yo for reading **

**I admit. Im not normal**

**Enjoy your cookies and muffin stack!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if its bad, but hey, if you've read the start of this you already know im a crap author.**

**On other people's fan fics I've noticed they were giving rights and stuff so I thought I would give it a go.**

**Not my characters, except for the evil vampire dude, because if they were my characters, there would be even more abs... and lots of dogs. All the book rights and crap belong to Miss Meyer.**

**Hmm that sounded better before I typed it:(**

**Seth: Maybe you should get on with the story. Me: Okay lift up your T-Shirt first Seth: Um, what? Me: I wanna see your abs! Seth*Lifts up T-shirt* Me:Yay! Seth: You know im not real, right? You know that you just made this conversation up in your head? Me: Yes. *sigh***

* * *

Mom threw the pack out when she came in. Tiny woman, but you'd hate to get on the wrong side of her. Embry went out with Paul, Jake and one of the Cullens, looking for the vampire who bit me. Charlie came over so Seth and I gave Mom and him some privacy by going to sit in my room.

"Hows Aria doing? Haven't seen her around for a while" I ask Seth as I bounce on my bed. Seth imprinted on Aria two weeks ago. They were inseparable for the first week, but she's not been round for a while, which sometimes makes Seth cranky.

"She fine. She had to go to court, witness of her dads abuse" Seth says and bounces next to me. I felt sorry for Aria. She didn't deserve a dad like that. Hell, no one does. I couldn't believe it when Seth told me. A father hitting his own child. My dad never raised a hand to me, he was caring and funny, and the best dad a girl could ask for. "I wasn't allowed to go with her" Seth huffs.

"I'm sure she's fine" I reassure him. I lie back on my bed and see Seth do the same. It reminds me of old times, when we were younger, and I was nicer. We would stay up all night, just talking, he made me feel better when life was bad. Seth had always been there for me, when I look back at my life. Whenever I was upset, he was the first to try to make me happy.

"Edward told me stuff about that vampire guy" Seth says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"His name is Lucifer. Edward doesn't know his exect age, but he's _really_ old" Seth explains to me. Well, that's sort of creepy, I was bit by a really old vampire. If that's not pedophilia then I don't know what is.

"Anything else?" I ask him and kick my feet in the air, trying to amuse myself.

"Well, when he was human he was a murder. So you can kinda guess what he's like as a vampire..." Seth says.

"A psycho?" I help.

"A psycho" Seth agrees. "He works with the volturi, but not as a guard or anything. He's there sort of... assassin" He tells me.

"What d'yu mean?" I ask, sitting up, getting interested. "Like if they don't want to get their fangs dirty they use him?" I ask. Weird, I always thought of the Volturi wanting to fight their on battles.

"Sort of, mostly if its another vampire, because that would wouldn't make them look good"That seems more like the Volturi I imagine. "He's valuable to them. Which is why they don't mind if he decides to attack anyone he wants" Seth says, meaning me.

"Wait, you said he's valuable. The volturi wont like us killing him. I need to tell the pack to stop looking for him! I don't want anyone dyeing for me, Seth" I say and surprisingly add "Not even the Cullens"

"Leah, we need to! He'll kill you. No one wants that"Seth says and bounces up to a sitting postion. "No matter what you say no one will stop. Do you think the pack wouldn't miss their sister?" Seth says, even though im only related to Seth, they are like my family. "You think that when we move packs again Jake's not going to miss his Beta?" He adds. "Do you think that Mom and I would be okay with losing you?" He asks me. "Do you honestly think, that Embry could deal with anything if you die?" Seth says, and im struck by the amount of people who actually do care about me. The pack would mourn me for a while, but they would get over it. Mom and Seth would be heart-broken, but they would be fine after a while, like after Dad died. But Embry, sweet caring Embry. He wouldn't cope. "He wouldn't see the need to live, Leah. If you die, you know that he would to" Seth whispers.

"Stop it!" I shout. "Stop it, Seth. What if this Lucifer guy got you? Huh! What if he got Embry! You think I would be okay with that?" I snap. Seth puts a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.

"Leah, nothings going to happen. To anyone. You need to stay here, and then it will all be okay" He says.

"You don't_ know_ that" I whisper and lie back on my bed. "Seth, I should go. Let me go looking for him" I say.

"No" A new voice says. I look up to see Embry standing at my door, as serious as I've ever seen him. "Your not going to get yourself killed, Leah. Not when im here" He tells me.

"Oh so im so stupid that I'd" _kill myself._ I was about to say, but that brought up bad memories. "get myself killed" I say instead.

"That's not what im saying, Leah. But there certain things that I don't risk, the most important thing being you" Embry tells me.

"And what? You think you're not important to me? Cause you sure as hell are and I don't want to risk _you_!" I snap at him.

"It's not me he wants"He says.

"That doesn't matter! He'd still kill you" I hiss.

"What do you want me to do? Do nothing and let you get killed!" He says, raising his voice. He's never raised his voice at me, _ever._ Which is why I know how serious he is about this and he's not going to back down. Well, neither am I.

"Thats what you're making me do! Do nothing and let you be killed!" I shout.

"I'm... um, going to give you guys some privacy" Seth says and quickly walks past Embry and out the door, usually Seth said that when Emrby were being to close, but now this is the closest thing to a fight we've ever had. Embry sighs and sits on the armchair beside my bed, where he usually sleeps.

"Leah, you have to understand me, please. You are the most important thing in my life, okay? I'm not going to let you go out like bait" He softly tells me.

" I do understand Embry. I understand the feeling when your away from the person you love, because you leave everyday and most times I have a fear you're not going to come back" I say.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Embry says with a smile. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Did you just say the person you _love_" He asks. I blush and drop my head. It's hard for me to admit things, it's just the way I am. Embry can say things like that freely, but its harder for me.

"You know I do" I mumble.

"Yeah, well the times you said it I thought you were trying to get people of our backs about it" He admits. "I love you Lee, that's why you need to stay here, stay safe" He says. I stand up from my bed and sit on his lap **(A/N upper thigh, to my stalker friends. I've waited forever to do that!)**.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay" I tell him. "And no, I didn't say it to get everyone of our backs, I ment it" I say. "I love you, Embry Call" I whisper.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater" He says and leans down to kiss me.

Somewhere in the house, Seth Clearwater is fake throwing up, but its all okay. Because weirdly enough, I, Leah Clearwater am happy.

* * *

**So there the latest chapter amigos.**

**Please, favourite or review... or don't.**

**It's up to you :) ...but you should anyway ;)**

**Shout out to Amy on Team Tasty Dad Carlisle**

**Natasha on ( I think?) Team Mr Muscle Emmet**

**and Chevonne on Team Rapists...**

**Sorry Chev, I love you and all but...yeah. Team Rapists.**

**Me? Team Seth!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Sorry for the spelling. **

**Shout out to my friends Amy, Chevonne, Natasha and to all dogs everywhere!(:**

* * *

Thats it! I've had enough of sitting around in the house all day. Embry went home to see his Mom , Seth went to the movies with Aria and Mom and Charlie are down stairs, but their not werewolfs with super hearing. Sucks to be them.

The wolf inside of me was dying to get out, so I grabbed some clothes and flung them out the window before casausly jumping out of it, just like Embry used to do when Mom came in- but then she explained she knew he was here anyway, so he just uses the door now a days.

I ran out into the woods, put my spare clothes behind a beagn to run again. Leaping in mid air with two legs, and pouncing down with four legs. I stretch out and run about a bit, enjoying the feeling of air in my fur.

_Hey? Leah's back? Paul_ curiously says in my head.

Crap, I never thought about that.

_Dont tell Embry! _I mind hiss at Paul.

_Ohh! Is someone dis-obeying their boyfriend? _Paul playfully asks.

_Shut up and don't tell him!_ I snap. Paul stays quite but im still vagually aware that he's still in my head. I continue to run, happily. Until I could feel another voice in my head.

_Dirtwater! Your back!_ Jared excitly screams in my head. Joy. Nice peacfull run, said no werewolf ever.

_She's not supposed to be. _Paul tells Jared. I've tried for years to block these idiots out, and you know what? Im not sure thats possible. I always get the pictures of how Jared and Paul love their imprints so much, how Nessies grown into a big girl now, how Colins impatient with Laceys slow aging, all the crap from these guys that I don't need to -nor do I want to- know.

_Oh...my...god. Is Leah dis-obeying her imprint?_ Jared asks. No matter how many times I go over me and Embrys situation, these genius's refuse to believe I didn't imprint. And there is a small part of me that believes that too. The feeling that I feel through the mind reading, is similar to what I feel for Embry. Its confuesing. And its annoying. But its worth it.

_Shut up! Yeesh, cant you guys just let me run in peace?_ I ask, already knowing the answer.

_Nope!_ Jared and Paul say in unison and burst into mind laughter. Where are these idiots anyway. I hope their really, really, far away. In canada or something.

_Hey. Hey. Hey Dirtwater...Leah. Leah. Lee. Lee_. Jared continues to annoy me as I try to run.

What!? I mind scream at him.

_Hi!_ Jared replys and burts into laughter.

_Well as much as I've loved having you losers in my mind, i've gotta go now. _I say turning round and making my way back to where I left my clothes.

_Where you going?_ Paul asks. And then instead of answering I froze in my spot, as I realised someone had just phased and joined the conversation.

_Yes, Leah. Where are you going?_ Embry asks. Well, crap. I sniff the air. Well, double crap. He's close.

_Um... well, you see, there was a bee in my room, so I ran outside... and then, um...the bee chased me, so I phased - and then Paul and Jared started a very intresting conversation with me._ I lie. Awesome liar, Leah. So belivable.

_Really? Thats your excuse?_ Embry asks, giving me a chance to change it.

_No. Um... Paul, he abducted me. Yeah, he did. And then he ran away, and Jared, he... he helped._ I say, trying to blame someone else.

_Dude! No, she's lying. She ran, she's a bad girl. You gotta believe us!_ Jared exclaimed.

_Uncool, Leah. Uncool._ Paul moaned.

_Leah, go home. Now._ Embry orderd. I sniffed the air again, catching his scent even closer.

_Where are you?_ I ask.

_Behind you._ He says. I turn around to see him in wolf form, glaring at me.

_Home. Now._ He commanded.

_If I do go home, will you promise not to shout?_ I ask, helplessly.

_You know I don't shout._ Embry whines.

_Will you be angry?_ I ask.

_Of course I will!_ Embry half shouts. Thats the thing with him, other people he'll shout at, but when he's angry with me its a mix between a whisper and a shout.

_Leah run!_ Jared jokes, but I do it anyway.

_Jared!_ Embry growls. _Leah, stop. Just go home, I wont be angry. _Embry says. That boy is almost as bad as me with lying.

_Like hell you wont_. I say picking up my pace when he got to close.

_Wait Lee. Please go home, its not safe._ Embry whined.

_Fine._ I moan._ But you can't get angry_. I say and turn around to face him. He sighs and walks closer to me.

_I wont just come on_. He says and throws his head in the direction on my house. A loud growl exits Embrys chest and he nudges me behind him with his head. I was about to ask what was wrong when the toxic smell hit me. Vampires.

_Whats happening, out there?_ Jared asks, loosing his joking spirit.

_Vampires. Get the pack out here._ Embry orders. _Leah, do you trust me?_ Embry asks.

_Of course._ I tell him. Embry sighs and his ears flick up as a few sparkly figures run past the trees.

_Good. Im going create a distraction, and I want you to run home and-_

_Im not leaving you!_ I cry cutting him off.

_Leah, its not me they want. Just run, I'll be okay._ Embry promises.

_No way in hell am I leaving you, mister._ I growl. How could he be so stupid, to even think I would ever leave him. Leave him in the presence of vampires?! Geez, that boys delusinal.

_Please_? Embry asks.

_No._ I simply say.

_Fine._ Embry growls, not really at me, just at the amount of trouble we're in. More and more people start to phase and tune into the conversation.

_On our way._ The high Alpha his self says.

_How many is there?_ Ah, and there's the awsome beta and soon to be alpha.

_Hard to tell, the suckers keep moving._ I growl.

_Any idea who they are?_ And theres little Brady.

_Obviously that creepy Lucifur guy, or his army._ I say.

_Leah, are you okay?_ Aw, theres my worried little brother.

_Yes, Seth. I'm fine._ I tell him.

_Leah, please just let me create a distraction._ Embry pleads.

_No_. I blankly say.

_Leah, just listen. If you run-_

_No._ I repeat.

_Dude, she's not going to change her mind. I know my sister._ Seth says. I sniff the air, the packs getting closer, but the vampires are still playing a game of duck, duck, goose. Circuling us and getting closer.

_Why do you have to be so darn stubborn, Leah._ Embry grunts.

_Is part of my charm._ I say, smugly.

Guys, they're gonna get hungry soon. How close are you? Embry asks and shoves me with his nose when I try to get closer to the circuling vampires. _If your not going to run then stay behind me._

_Fine._ I groan. One of the vampires goes down, followed by another one. The pack has arrived.

_Leah, heres the plan. Let us take care of it-_

_No!_ I shout at Embry. Stupid boy!

_Just listen. Just run home, and we'll sort it, it will be done in no time_. He says.

_I'm not leaving you!_ I yell. When will he learn, im not going to leave him. I will _never _leave him.

_Embry, take Leah and go, we'll handle this._ Sam says. Embry tenses but says nothing, and nods his large wolf head.

_Go now, before they decide they're to hungry to wait._ Sam says and pounces at a vampire trying to get to us. Embry nudges me with his head, making me turn to the direction of my house.

_Run._ Embry orders. I look at him, silently questioning whether he will follow or not. _I'll be right behind you. _He promises. I turn around and start running.

The noises of growls, howls, and the pounding of Embry and I's paws where filling the whole woods. A sparkly shape flew past me and knocked into Embry. Without heziatation I snarled, leaped and bit into the vampires neck. I ripped it clean off and spat it onto the ground. A metalic taste clinged to my tongue. Embry got up and snarled. I pounced to the right and turned around to see another vampire. She had long black hair and blood red eyes. She wasn't moving just standing there, smiling at something we didn't know. Embry ran at her and she effortsly jumped up on a tree and clung to a branch.

"Three days" She said.

_Whats she talking about?_ Embry asks.

"Three days until Master comes his self" She says and jumps of the branch. "Three days until you die" She whispers pointing a finger at me. Embry growls and leaps at her, ripping her head clean off. She saw it coming, she didn't run. She just...died peacfully.

_You okay?_ Embry asks nuzzling his head into my neck.

_Im fine._ I sigh.

_She's wrong. He's not going to touch you._ Embry promises and lifts his head up.

_I know._ _Come on better get going_. I say and continue running to the house with Embry beside me.

I tried to pick my spare clothes up but Embry head butted my shoulder and told me to keep running. When we got to the door I tried knocking it with my head. Sure hope Charlie doesn't answer it, he's kinda freaked out about the whole werewolf thing.

Thankfully the second time I knocked Mom answer it. She gasped when she saw us but let us in. I didn't see Charlie, which I was thankful for.

"What happend? I thought you where upstairs" She says. I looked at Embry and then back to Mom, wondering how I was supposed to explain this without words. "Oh. Never mind. Go get changed then tell me"

Embry and I jumped up the stairs, and thankfully my bedroom door was opend. Embry leaves some of his clothes here so he picked them up carefully with his teeth and walked out of the room, going to phase somewhere.

_Hows it going?_ I ask the pack.

_We're just burning the remains. Two of them got away._ Sam replys.

_Yeah, they found us. Its okay their dead now._ I say.

_You guys okay?_ Seths asks.

_We're fine. Gotta go now. See ya guys soon._ I say and phase. I stick my clothes on and run downstairs. Embry had got ready before me and sat on the arm chair. Mom was sitting on the couch across from him, I sat down next to her.

"What happend?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

"Everythings okay and Seth will be home soon" I say. Since dealing with supernatural creatures, and family I've learend its always good to start at end to reasure everyone. "We ran into some vampires. I think they work for Lucifer. The vampire who attacked me" Mom sits up straigh in her chair. Vampires are always a touchy situation with her, she fears them. "Their dead now" I clarify.

"You weren't supposed to go out" Mom says. "You attract trouble, the pair of you" She slaps me on the back of my head. Of course, it didn't hurt, but it was sentimental.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"And Embry Call just because I can't reach you doesn't mean you're not going to get a slap on the head!" Mom shouts, stands up and walks over to slap Embrys head. "Both of you are staying in this house. And Seth too. No one is going out looking for this vampire anymore. Its to dangerous" Mom says and sits back on the couch.

"Yes, Mom" I moan.

"Yes, Sue" Embry says, mimicking my tone.

"Now, let me tell you something, if Sam Uley wants you to risk your life. Well, he can answer to me" Mom hisses.

And thats what happens when you mess with Sue Clearwaters family.

Heal hath no fury like a mother protecting her children.

* * *

**Thanks for anyone still sticking with this story. I know its not the best plot line and im not the best of authors so it means alot to me that people are still reading it.**

**I'll try to update quicker.**

**Please review so I know theres a point in continuing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I had writers block. The new chapter will be up soon, and sorry that this is short, but it was just kinda where it had to stop.**

**Thank you for anyone who has read an review... which reminds me.**

**Tasha, I dont rember saying I wanted a lesbian review?**

**Anyway, sorry for spelling, I figured it would be best to post the chapter now than half an hour later, since I get distracted by my stalker friends whenever I go on the internet!**

**Shout out to Chevonne (Rapist lover) who writes amazing storys but is in denial!**

**Shout out to Amy (Amyster!) who is my ninja sidekick!**

**And to Natasha (Mufassa) who died in my story, sorry. **

**Love you guys 3!**

**And of course i love all you guys who are reading the story;)**

* * *

Sam didn't even put up a fight when Mom told him none of her kids where going out anymore, which is pretty insulting, since im an awesome wolf. He was a little hezitant about Embry staying in aswell, but he agreed. Embry and Seth weren't used to staying in, one day and they were already moaning. Aria came over to try to amuse Seth, Embry was only aloud to leave to see his Mom. Charlie had took Mom out to see some sort of musical, so all of us where watching movies in the living room.

"My turn to pick!" I announced once some football film we had been watching finished. Seth and Embry picked it out, so Aria and I decided to talk whilst it was on. She's good for Seth, she's really came out of her shell since I first met her. She was a mousy quite little thing, but now she's not afraid to argue with anyone.

"Okay, babe. What you want to watch?" Embry asked. Seth moaned, only to be hit on the head by Aria. He imidetly apolagized and earned a kiss, making him smile. Damm, young love.

"Did you just call me a pig?" I asked, rumaging threw the drawer of films.

"Huh?" Embry asked, confusion in his voice.

"Babe's a pig" I clarified and brough out a film.

"Okay, well..." Embry was lost on words. I laughed and put the film in the player. "Whats that?" Embry asked.

"Wait and see" I smied and jumped on to the couch beside him. I flipped threw the adverts before the menu came up.

"Really, Leah. A kids film?" Aria asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! Its a good movie" I defended myself and pressed play.

"Lion king. God Leah, what age are you!" Seth laughed. Yeah, okay im a big child at heart sometimes, so what.

"Oh my god, Leah. Are you crying" Aria laughed. I fiercly rubbed my eyes and growled no. So what if I cry, his dad just died. And yes im aware of the fact its an animation so the lion didn't die, some dude just stopped drawing him, but its still sad!

"Aww, Lee. Your just adorable" Embry chuckled and pulled me into his chest. Ah, so this is why I cry, to get special treatment.

"Its a sad movie!" I defend my self and turn my head to watch the movie.

"I rember when we where kids you cried at most disney movies" Seth laughed. Kids movies are really sad! Most times their parents die, of course im going to cry. Yeah, im Leah freaking Clearwater, but kid movies get to me.

The phone started ringing, so I reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Leah, put Embry on" Sams 'Alpha' tone of voice came onto the phone. I sighed and handed it to Embry, mouthing 'Alpha' with an annoyed face.

"Whats up Sam?" Embry asked. Aria grabbed the remote and pressed pause. I listened in closely so I could hear the conversation.

"I know what Sue said, but their attacking, we need you and Seth here" Sam said. Oh, Moms not going to like that idea. And I don't like the fact my name wasn't mentioned! I may be a girl but god dammit im a strong werewolf.

Embry looked over at Seth, who nodded, before replying to Sam. "Okay. Where you want us" Embry asked.

"The pack has them cornerd up near the cliffs, im going to join them now. You and Seth should come in wolf form" Sam said, and hung up. Embry put the phone down and turned to look at Seth.

"It's to dangerous for Aria to go home, she needs to stay with Leah" Embry said. Seth nodded and held onto Arias hand, smiling at her.

"Um, no. Leah needs to go fight some vampires" I said, reffering to myself in third person. Like hell was I going to stay here while Embry and Seth go out, having all the fun. I understand why Aria has to stay because she's human, but I, on the other hand, am a freaking werewolf! I can handle myself.

"Leah, im not arguing with you. You have to stay here" He said. I shook my head firecly. Im damm stubborn when I want to be. He looked over at Seth.

"Plan B?" Embry asked. What the hell are theese two talking about. if theirs some secret mission crap, why wasn't i involved. Seth stood up and walked away, with Aria clinging onto his arm. Embry turned round and stared at me.

"Embry? What are you doing?" I asked, before he stood up and lifted me with him. "Put me down! Im going with you guys!" I screamed. He ran out of the room and down to the basement. I've not been down here since dad died. It was where he liked to go, he kept his fishing stuff down here, even had his own tv. Seth was inside with Aria. Its diffrent now, dads things had all gone to be replaced with couches, and a mini fridge. I wonder why... and thats when I realised what Plan B was. They're planning on keeping me here while they go fight some vamps. "No! You can't do this. Put me down Embry Call!" I yelled. Seth gave Aria a kiss, and whisperd something in her ear before walking out. Embry lay me on the couch and ran, shutting the door before I could reach it. "No! no, no, no, no!" I screamed and kicked at the door. It should have broke, with my strenght it should of broke.

"Sue's had it werewolf proofed" Embry whisperd from outside of the door. Of course she had, she just never mentioned this to me.

"Why are you doing this! I could help!" I hissed. Aria was quite from in the corner, but I could tell she was crying.

"I know you could. But im not chancing your saftey" His voice muffled from the door, but it was still clear enough to hear.

"Your risking your own saftey!" I snapped and kicked at the door again. Its not going to break, but it lets my anger out.

"This is hurting me more than you, right now" Embry said. Of course it was, thats a thing of imprinting. I hurt, he hurts. I turned my back to the door and slid down it so I was sitting on the ground leaning on it.

"Please, just let me come" I whisperd, dropping my head onto my knees.

"Thats not something I can do" He whisperd. "I have to go now. I love you, Lee" He whisperd, and I hear footsteps walking away from the door.

"I love you too, Em" I whisperd to myself, Aria didn't hear, she was to busy looking like half of her had just left. And of course is did, Seth's gone too, she'll be hurting just as much as I am. I opened my arms and she fell into them, crying her eyes out. I let all my tears fall out aswell. And we sat there for god knows how long... just crying.

"You love him, don't you?" Aria asked when we had finally settled down.

"Yes" I answered, and remberd what Seth whisperd to her. He told her he loved her and it didn't sound like the first time he had said it. It would usually take ages for someone to say that, but with imprinting you just know that you love that person. You would do anything for them.

"And you love my brother" I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" Aria answered, wiping away her tears.

"He'll be back. They both will" I said, reasuring us both. But no quite sure of it. "Never even got to finish Lion King" I laughed, trying to cheer us both up. Aria let out a little laugh.

They'll be back. My brother and my boyfriend. They'll be back.

* * *

**New chapters being written now, hopefully it wont be a long wait:)**

**Im not sure, but I think the storys coming to an end soon:)**

**Thanks for reading ;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I say this all the time, but really this is a short chapter. Sorry**

**It was vital to the story, plus I like cliff hangers!**

* * *

"Was it love at first sight?" Aria asked. We'd been talking since they left, we needed to get our minds of it, even if it was still about them.

"Not exactly. His hair was longer than mine when I first saw him" I laughed. God am I glad that he cut it. I'd still love him anyway, but jeez, long hair was not kind to him. "What about you?" I asked. I remeber Seth coming home, with a big smile when he first met Aria.

"It was" She whisperd. We went into silence for a minute, unsure of what to do. Aria looked like she was having a conversation with herself in her head. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, before blurting out a question. "What do you belive?" She asked, earning a confusied look from me. "Seth and I were talking about it once. The whole he imprinted but I didn't thing. With you and Embry. He thinks you did and you just dont know it, I think so too. So do most of the pack" So, people have been talking about us. I dont know whether to feel pissed, or loved. Im gonna go with loved.

I guess, I have thought about it aswell. What I had felt for Sam feels like nothing compared to how I feel about Embry. My whole world revolves around him, it centers around him. When he smiles, I smile, when he laughs, I laugh. Its like we're one person. I cant imagine ever being without him, it hurts to think like that. I think about him all the time, theres not a moment where I dont feel love towards him. The feelings I get, they all add up to one word... Imprint.

I guess i've always known, I've just never thought about it that much. Im the freak of nature who should't be, obviously its going to be diffrent for me. Sometimes boys and girls are a species apart, they have diffrent feelings, and difrent ways of showing them. The only she-wolf is alone, no one can tell her why she fells the way she does. Only I could figure this out on my own. Only I could realise that I have imprinted. And I didn't even realise it in time to tell him.

"Leah, im sorry. I shouldnt of said anything" Aria said and gave me an akward hug. I just realised I was crying, I wiped the tears away and gave her a smile.

"You and Seth are right. It's just that I didn't tell him. What if something happens and he doesn't know?" I asked, the tears started small, until the were streaming down my face. Aria hugged me tightly and whispers 'its okay'. But it wasn't, if anything happens to him I wont forgive myself.

"He knows you love him" Aria whisperd. I wiped away the escaping tears, but they didn't stop falling down my cheeks.

"But thats not enough. He doesn't know I imprinted" I weezed, inbetween sobs.

Aria and I sat in silence, holding hands, and hoping they would be back soon. Their was a blinding pain in my heart, like a sharp knife had just pierced my skin. My breathing stopped for a few seconds, leaving me gasping for air. Aria grabbed my shoulders and asked what was wrong, but I couldnt answer. I doubled over in pain, it was like nothing before. It was the pain of being bitten, dream bitten, cut, punched, scratched and kicked all in one.

"Leah, what is it?" Aria screamed and rubbed my back.

"Its Embry. He... he's hurt. I think" I weezed out. The pain was unberable. And then... it just stopped. It was gone.

* * *

(Embrys Pov- when they get to the cliffs)

There was wolfs and vampires everywhere. Some vampires where dead and the side, headless of course, just to be sure. The pack where all fine, which I was thankfull for. The woman said three days, he probally got bored and wanted a fight.

Lucifer wasn't here, i dont think so anyway. I've never met him, all I know of him is Leahs discriptions. It pains me to think of what he did to her. Litrally it pained me when he done it. I could feel the hurt he inflicted on her. When she's in pain, im in pain. She was annoyed and hurt when I left her, which made me hurt. But I couldn't let her come here, she would be dead in an instant. Seth let out a bark, and chased after one of the vampires. Seth ripped its head off and spat it to the ground.

_You okay, man?_ Jacob asked in my head.

_Yeah._ I replied and began attacking the vampires stupid enough to come near me. When protecting your imprint, timing and patience go out the window. I killed a good few before one of them found my weakness. He jumped onto my back and clawed at my side, before ripping some of my fur out. I threw him off and snarled at him, someone else jumped on the back of me. The vampire on my back somehow found their way to my back leg and crushed it like a stick. The other vampire pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at his friend, who plunged it into my side. Seriously! These guys are vampires, with venom that could kill me and what do they do? Break my leg andd stab me.

Quil and Jacob ran at them, killing one each.

_Embry!_

Someone screamed in my head. My blood rushed threw the cut on my side, my back leg throbbed with pain. Eventully it was to much and I blacked out. Blood running out of me, in a cliff full of vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for taking so long. I realise i've probally lost a lot of readers but oh well. I'll update faster because the storys kind of on a cliffhanger again.**

**Thanks if your still reading ;)**

* * *

"Leah, what is it?" Aria asked, I couldn't stop crying. I screamed, no words, just noise, and rocked back and forth.

The pain had been unberably and then it stopped. Why did it stop!

"No. No. No. No" I chanted, I sat on the ground with my head in my knees and rocked back and forth. Embry was in pain, then the pain stopped. Embry... "No!" I screamed.

"Leah, calm down. Whats wrong" Aria cooed and rubbed my pack. I didn't bother telling her anything, I just shoved her out of the way and phased. My clothes ripping away from me and landing on the floor in a pile of shreds. Aria yelped and backed into the corner.

_Embry!_ I screamed.

_Leah... what... why have you phased?_ Jared asked.

_Whats wrong. Wheres Embry!_ I yelled. I was aware of the pack in my head, but not Embry.

_Leah. Its okay. He's okay._ Jacob reasured me, but I still didn't stop panicing.

_Leah, calm down. It's okay, he's just unconsious. We're at the Cullens, just stay home, its not safe._ Seth said. So he expects me to sit around her, while Embry may be in pain. I took a running leap at the door.

"Leah, it wont work!" Aria pleaded.

_I swear to hell this door better open!_ I shouted and ran again.

_Leah, just stay home!_ Seth said. I took another running leap at the door, battering my shoulder off it.

_Seth, im leaving one way or another. I'd would be better if my shoulder was still intact_. I said and got ready to run at the door again.

_Aria has the key._ Seth muttered. I clawed at the key hole and howled at Aria.

"Did Seth say I've to give you it?" She asked. I nodded my big wolf head and she walked over to the door. She put the key in, opened it and stepped back. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, the door was closed but I ran at it and opened it myself. With force.

I reached the outside of the Cullens and let out a howl. The pack had all phased and left my mind so I had no way of telling them to open the door.

_Hey! Mindreader oper your god dammit door!_ I hissed in my mind and sat infront of their door, impatiently. A shadow appeared at the window side and then the door opened. I didn't waste time looking at who it was, I ran straight for the stairs, that was were I was being pulled to. The pull took me to the outside of a door, I pawded at it until it opened.

"Hey, Leah" Jared said and stepped out of the way to let me in. He didn't have his usual cheery banter with me, so something was defiendtly wrong. I pounced in and looked around, my eyes landing at the bed in the corner. Embry lay, motionless, but breathing. I slowly padded my way over and lay my head at the side of the bed, next to his hand.

"Leah, Alice has some clothes for you to change into" Edward said and lay them beside me. With one last look at Embry I lifted them carefully with my mouth and went to get changed.

When I walked back in, Embry was still the same. Lying frail and unconsouis. I pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed, and held his hand in mine.

"Leah, how did you know something was wrong?" Jake asked.

"I felt pain, his pain" I said, not talking my eyes of Embry. This was because of me. I started this. He was hurt, because I let him go. I let the pack get involved, I let the Cullens get involved, when it was my problem. Im not going to let that happen again.

"How did that happen. That shouldn't of happened...unless..." Seth trailed off, not knowing what the end of the sentence could be.

"Yeah. Imprint. I know. Big shocker. I imprinted, get over it bro" I said and brushed my thumb against Embrys hand. A single tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away. "You hear me Em? I imprinted, so you cant leave me. Not now. Don't you dare" I said. "You better wake up, mister"

"His legg is broken, it will heal soon. Thats not the problem. He's lost quite alot of blood, he can not magicaly regain that much blood. I've matched his blood type and put some blood in him. He will wake up, but I do not know when" Doctor Cullen said. I never heard him come in, because I wouldn't take my eyes of off Embry. He will wake up. He will.

The pack stayed for two hours, Embry was still unconsious. Everyone eventualy left, Seth tried to persuad me to leave too, but I stayed.

I took his hand and fiddled with his fingers. "I always thought you didn't like me. We never really talked much, unless it was pack buisness. I remeber you always looked at me, when you thought I couldn't see. I just thought it was because I was the freak she-wolf. But it wasn't, you were always protecting me" I rapped both my hands round his, tears now streaming down my face. "I love you Em. You hear me? You need to wake up, okay? You need to know that I imprinted" His thumb brushed over my hand. I looked at it in shock, and lifted my head to look at him.

"I hear you" He chocked out. His eyes flickerd open and landed on me. His mouth curved into that smile that I love on him. "Oh, and I love you to" He said. I wiped away my tears before I leaned over and gently kissed him.

"I love you" I whisperd in his ear and sat at the side of his bed. "And it took me this long to realise I imprinted aswell" I added.

"Im sorry...for locking you in the basement" He said, his voice shakey and quiet. Its not right, seeing him like this. He's always so strong and independant but right now he looks so...vunrable.

"It's okay. Im just glad you're safe" I said and moved the hair away from his face.

"Really? You're just going to let it go?" He said, sounding confuesed.

"For now. But when you're better, we'll talk. And believe me I wont be happy" I told him and smiled.

"You wouldn't be the Leah I love if you weren't" He laughed. And thats were we stayed, for the rest of the night. Not talking, just staying with each other. If the pack knew he was awake, they didn't come in. They left us together. I then knew just how lucky I was. That I found him, that I imprinted, that he's okay.

And thats why I have to do something. To protect the people I love, from the man trying to kill them. He will stop hurting them if he gets me. Thats why tomorrow im leaving them. Leaving my loved ones and handing myself in. To the devil himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Embry was sleeping, peacefully. Now was the best time to do it. To leave and face the devil. Who knows if I come back. If I do, I'll be hurt. Thats for sure. He doesn't want a god dammit tea party, he wants pain. My pain.

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room. If I didn't come back, everyone would be sad. Sure they would. They would get over. Like with my dad. Mom eventually accepted it and now she's happy. If I don't come back I hope someone helps Embry. Just like Mom got help from Charlie.

"You know I can't let you do this" A voice said from behind me. I was attempting to leave without being noticed. Ninja skills across the floor and everything. But this was a house of vampires. The voice was unmistakably Edward. Dammit, I totaly forgot the mind reading thing. Good one, Leah. You've held it against him for the whole time you've known him and _now _you choose to forget. I slowly turned round to see Edward standing across from me, leaning on the door. He had on a plain blue shirt and black trousers. He was alone. No wife, child, or family in sight. Which was un-usual.

"I'll do it anyway" I said. No way in hell was anyone going to stop me from protecting those I love. And god dammit I don't love him, believe me. But I don't want anyone, not even my used-to-be enemies, to get hurt.

"What if I told your pack. If I told Seth. Your Mom..._Embry_" He said and pushed off from the door to stand in front of me.

"Dont. Please. Just...let me do this. Alone" I asked him.

"I can't do that, Leah" Edward said. Nice Leah was gone and bitch Leah was out to play.

"Look, bite-boy. If always done what I want, so im not changing now. I'm _not_ letting _anyone_ get hurt! Not anymore, and not for me!" I hissed at him. His face stayed straight, like he'd been expecting me to act like that. And he probably did. Which annoyed me, that I let a vampire get to know me this much.

"You can't, Leah. Let everyone sort this out. And it will be fine. But if you hand yourself in, it's over. No saving you" He said and put his hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off. I knew all this already. I spent all night balancing both options out. If I stay and let people fight, some of my loved ones will die. If I hand my self in, im handing myself in to a certain death. It wasn't a hard decision.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Leach! You may read minds, but you have no right to share information, got it! If you must tell everyone. Wait. Till im gone, till im dead. I really don't care. But do not, I repeat, do not! tell anybody about what you know" I snapped and ran for the door, top speed. Sure, he could catch me, but he didn't. I turned round and he was still standing there. With the same expression on his face as always.

With a frustrated breath I leaped into the air, landing on four paws. The pack was human just now. I began running into the forest.

I didn't know where to find Lucifer, but my hopes where he would find me. I stood in the middle of the forest, listening intently for any approaching noised and smells.

"I knew you would see sense. eventually" A voice said. I jumped behind me to see Lucifer, standing in all his glory. I snarled and growled and him. "Now, now, young Leah. Lets be civil" He tutted and walked forward. A toxic scent flew at my nose. More vampires were approaching. I bent down to an attacking position and snapped my jaws. "Wolf, silence!" Lucifer commanded. "My people are approaching, they will not be harmed" He said. I nodded my head and sat down.

One by one, ten vampires appeared. Their eyes were red, the way they moved was so animal like. The were different in so many ways to the Cullens. A girl, at the frozen age of around nineteen, through a pile of clothes at me. I sniffed at them cautiously.

"Change, pup. We need to communicate" Lucifer said. Damm him! Damm him and his stupid nicknames. I'm not a pup, or young. I'm old enough to handle myself. I lifted the clothes in my mouth and made a move to behind a tree. "Wait. You must have someone with you. To assure you do not go anywhere" Said Lucifer as he clicked his finger at a vampire boy around my age. He had spiky blond hair, and a pretty face, but their was an edge about him that made him look dangerous. The vampire gracefully ran over and stood beside his master. "Go with the wolf" He said. I growled at him and showed my teeth. No way was this leech going to watch me phase. "Calm yourself, pup. You can not be trusted. Myrin, would you be so kind as to look away, dear boy" Lucifer said to the vampire boy, called Myrin. Jesus, that's an old name.

"I don't know sir, it's very tempting" Myrin smiled. I snapped my teeth at him so close to his hand, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"I realise it is tempting, boy. And I will not force you into anything, but the pup is a feisty young thing" Lucifer said. Their talking about me like im not here. A growl rose from my throat and I let it out, strongly and fiercely.

"I can see that" Laughed Myrin. "I'm joking, of course I'll not look" He said to me. I breathed out and flipped my tail and Myrin as I made my way behind a tree. I made sure he wasn't looking before phasing and putting on the clothes. The red t-shirt was a little baggy and the black jeans were a bit long. "Decent?" Myrin asked.

"I'm ready" I said. He turned round and study me. His eyes roaming to my hair, down to my feet.

"I heard about you" He began walking towards me. "The only female werewolf in existence. I've always heard whats in store for you, Leah. And it is not pretty. Let me solve that for you!" He pleaded.

"What could you do?" I asked.

"Us vampires have soul mates too, you know. Sure you wolf's have mates" I cut him off.

"Imprints" I corrected him. Most humans confuse werewolves to have mates.

"Same thing, different story" Myrin said. "Master would not harm you if you were a soul mate of a vampire" Myrin said. I didn't understand what he ment, and then it hit me. He wanted me as his soul mate.

"No. I wont do that" I hissed. "I have an imprint, dumbass!" I yelled and pushed him back. He stumbled, out of shock.

"Stupid wolf! I'm trying to help you. He'll kill you!" Myrin snapped and me, pushing me against the tree.

"I know that! He was killing the people I love. I wont let him do that!" I yelled and walked away from him and back out to where Lucifer was with the rest of his clan.

"Problems?" Lucifer asked, with a smug look on his face. Myrin stormed out of the trees and walked over to a group of boys.

"No. Everything freaking wonderful" I growled.

"Come, Leah. We shall make our way home" Lucifer said and pushed me forward.

Home by butt. He was taking me prisoner. Where he would, kill me and savour my freaking female werewolf blood.

* * *

**Dont worry, thats not all. New chapter up in like an hour. It just had to stop there.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Home sweet home, Leah dearest" Lucifer sang as he pushed me into a cell, locking it on his way out. He pulled up a chair and sat on the outside of the cell. "Heres whats going to happen, pup. We'll play a game. Four cards. You pick one" He said and took out for black envelopes.

"What do they mean" I asked.

"One, means a bite. One means a needle, giving a pint of blood. One means a very slow and painfull death. And the last one means your freedom" He said and smiled.

"Your lying. I dont get freedom" I told him and put my back against the wall. No way in hell would he put me in a cell if he was planning to let me go.

"True. I lied. The last card means a little game for my clan. A game of who can kill the most werewolfs" Lucifer said and clapped his hands.

"NO! I came here so they wouldn't get hurt!" I yelled and stood up.

"Well that was rather idiotic, young one. I am now in control" Lucifer said and put his hands throw the bars. "Pick a card, dear. Any card" He said and gave a wicked smile.

Growling, I pick the middle card. Hoping it was to do with me. I held it in my hands, moving it about, before opeing it. I turned the piece of paper over. In big letters it said '

BITE'. Before I could so what as move, Lucifer spoke.

"Ah, my favourite" He purred. The cell door opened and Lucifer pounced on me, savengly biting into my neck, into my arm, my shoulder. He didn't drink blood, he didn't leave venom. This was just pain. I screamed, and kicked and punched. But he douged my punches and bit into my arm, he jumped over my kicks and sunk his teeth into my legs. There was pain everywhere. It stung like hell, but it wasn't venom. It was just simply pain. He through me on the ground, my back slammed against the floor and he flashed out, locking the door behind him and gave a little laugh. "Dont worry, dear Leah. I am a master when it comes to controling venom. You shall not die...today" He laughed as he walked out, leaving me motionless and crumpled on the floor.

The bites stopped bleeding. The pain died down. But their was still little bite marks. Fainter than if I was human, but still there.

Someone came by to give me water and food. And just because the world loves me, it was Myrin.

"You can get out of this you know" He said as he handed me water through the bars. "It would be so simple" He said and passed me though some bread. I took a drink of water and chewed on the bread. "Why. Why cant you just make this easy for yourself" He moaned. I swallowed the bread and glared at him.

"I cant do that, Myrin" I hissed. "I have an imprint. I love him. I would rather die than do what your asking of me" I told him and sat against the wall.

"I do not understand you werewolves" Myrin sighed. "So complicated"

"It is not complicated!" I yelled. "We get put with someone who will love us. It saves us heartbreak" I told him. I had a heartbreak. With Sam. I thought I loved him, in some way I did. But with Embry its diffrent, its so much...more. I cant stay mad at Embry. If he's happy then I will be to. The way his eyes light up when he see's me. The way he smiles at only me. It just makes life worth living. Worth having pain for if he's there at the end.

"You are in deep thought" Myrin snickerd. I looked over at him. He was in the cell with me. I didn't even noticed. Great one Leah. In a hidden place with only vampires and you aren't even paying attention. "Do not worry. I will not harm you" Myrin assured me.

"Why?" I asked, making Myrin tilt his head "Why wont you hurt me? If you were like most vampires I would be dead by now" I pointed out. Myrin smiled. It wasn't like Embrys sweet and full of love smile. It wasn't like Lucifers evil and full of hate smile. It was a friendly and caring smile.

"I am not most vampires" Myrin said. "I do not want to hurt people-"

"You drink human blood. Your eyes are red. You kill, Myrin" I said. I dont like people pretending to be something their not. Sure, Myrin may be a nice vampire, but he kills humans to drink them.

"I do not want to hurt people, so I do not" Myrin continued like I hadn't even spoke. "I drink blood, Leah. I do not kill them" He said.

"Someone killed them. And you drank from them" I said.

"You eat meat, Leah. Correct?" Myrin asked. I nodded my head "Someone murdered that animal. And you eat from them. It is all the same" Said Myrin. I've never thought about it like that. It makes sense.

"So you don't kill?" I asked.

"No. I only take what blood has been given to me" He said. For as long as I've known about them, i've hated vampires. Wanted them dead. Then I tolerated the Cullens. I guess, theres things that I dont know about vampires. And I cant hate all of them. It just comes naturally to me to hate them after my father. After Seth had phased younger than the rest of the wolfs. After why Embry got hurt. "Leah, I think you're an amazing person. But girl, stop thinking so hard before you hurt yourself" Myrin laughed. I laughed a bit with him. He seems nice. I could grow to like him. Sure, he's a vampire. But theires things even I dont know. It's not his fault he is was he is, just like its not my fault I turn into a wolf.

"I think I could grow to be your friend, Myrin" I told him.

"Friendship works in weird ways, dear Leah" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Its summer time baby! Going on holiday in five days, woop woop. I'll try to get as much done as I can before I leave(:**

**Shout out to Gina! And the Mina crew(:**

* * *

Whats family like?" Myrin asked me whilst leaning on the bars of my prison. It was two hours from Lucifers last visit, the bits were faint but their, and Myrin was like a disease that never leaves. I thought Lucifer would be mad that Myrin was talking to the prisoner but Myrin explained that Lucifer doesn't socialize with the other vampires and he usually goes out hunting at this time of night.

"You dont have family?" I asked, sitting up.

"My mother died giving birth. My father, like a love-sick puppy, killed himself shortly after her death. I was passed on to my uncle, who cared none for children. He raised me, but I would not call him family" He told me.

"Was he the one who..." I mimed biting in the neck, making him laugh.

"No. God, no. He wouldn't lower himself to my standers. He was a vampire, but he would never bite dirt like me" Myrin said. I wanted to know what Myrin ment by lower himself to my standards, but that wasn't the big question just now.

"So then who turned you?" I asked and put my elbows on my knee's. It was nice, talking to someone. It let me forget how bad the situation is. Myrin was a nice guy, when he talks to me it feels like I can just forget his red eyes and think of him as a normal person. A friend.

"Uncle had minions. Vampire minions of course. It was one of his minions who turned me. It was someone I knew, who turned me. Her name was Cassia, she was extremely beautiful, all the boys where jealous because she was in fact, mine. We were together for a year, safe to say I loved her. She came over one night, nothing unusual as she usually came over. And then she bit me. At first it was just bites, and then she drank from me, I was almost dead when she turned me. I thought the bites hurt, and then the venom. Ah, the venom! It was like being stabbed by so many knifes at the one time, like burning from fire. I screamed and yelled and she just stood their, proud of her work. Uncle was very pleased with her work. He reacted different when I was made vampire. Nicer, but still could not bare to stand with me so long. I still would not call him my family, though" Said Myrin "Tell me about your family"

"Mom's great, she's really protective. My little brother Seth just found his imprint, he gets really excited when she's near. We fight like crazy, but we love each other. Same with the pack, most of the fightings with Jared though, he's sort of a ass. I have my cousin Emily, we're starting to get closer again. Jacob helped me a lot, helped me not hate the vampires as much" I told him. "And then theirs Embry" I choked. "He never told me he imprinted for until last month. I thought he hated me, he was always silent when I was near him. But he protected me when I was in danger. He loved me when I was alone" I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes. Feel the salty tears run down my cheek and into my mouth.

"Hey, hey. Its okay, dont cry" Myrin said and rushed over. He sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I guess having family makes you cry to, huh?" Said Myrin. I let out a little noise, that could be described as a laugh.

Myrin sat with me, rocking me backwards and forwards telling me that everything going to be okay. But it wasn't. I may never see Embry again. He will have noticed im gone, maybe he'll cry like I am. I dont care, as long as he stays home and doesn't look for me, I dont care.

I finally stopped crying and Myrin let go of me and went back to his space. In a rush really. He looked like stone, not moving and pale white skin, he looked dead.

"Myrin, whats wrong?" I asked and moved over to him a bit.

"No, stay there" He checked. "I haven't fed for a while, Leah. You're blood is tempting me more than I ever thought possible" He admitted. "especially for a werewolf" He added. Well, that's great. The first vampire friend I got and he wants to eat me.

"Myrin, listen to me. Listen to yourself. You dont want to hurt anyone. Just go get some...food. And come back later, when you're feeling yourself, okay?" I told him.

"Okay. Thank you, Leah. I...will come back later" Myrin promised and slowly stood up. When he reached for the door a dark shape appeared, blocked it.

"Ahh, boy. Sharing secrets with the enemy I see" The shape said. It clapped it's hands and the lights flashed on revealing Lucifer. "True, I dont care to stand with you to long, but there are cameras everywhere my boy" He said. I looked at Lucifer to Myrin, shocked. They resemble each other a wee bit. Same blond hair, Myrins was spiked, Lucifers hung at his ears.

"Uncle" Myrin weekly nodded. Myrin had gone through a lot, he was turned by a girl that he loved, and in a horribly cruel way too, his uncle was freaking vampire satan! How could he turn out to be so...nice, and friendly and un-violent?

"You look hungry, Myrin. Why not take a bite out of dear Leah over there" Said Lucifer. My eyes widened. No! Leah come on, you know Myrin wouldn't do that. Sure, you've not known him for long, but you know he woulnd't.

"No, Uncle. I would rather have my food in my usual cup" Myrin said. His voice was weakening.

"Very well. But know that the options always their, my boy" Lucifer smiled and opened the door.

"And it will never be in my interest, Uncle" Myrin spat and stormed outside. He turned to me, smiled and mouthed 'I'll be back'. I nodded and he flashed away. Lucifer locked the door and pulled a chair over.

"I see you've taken an interest in my Nephew" Lucifer said. "Such a nice, boy. He was hurt in the past though"

"And who's fault was that!" I yelled. Lucifer laughed and shook his head.

"Heavens fault, child. They took his mother and his father. And left him to me" Said Lucifer. "Now, Leah. Enough with all the talking. Pick a card, dear. Any card" He put his hands in the bar and held out three cards to me. Slowly I picked the middle card and pulled it out. _Anything but hurting my family, anything but hurting my family._ I read the card and winced at the word.

Drink_._

"Ah, good. I was getting thirsty there" Lucifer laughed and opened the prison door. He pounced on me like a lion before I could move and savagely bit into my neck. I could feel the blood rushing up my body, feel the pain of the bite in my neck. I thought I was hallucinating because I swore I could hear a wolf howl. "Bugger. I have to finish my meal before the wolf's take it" Lucifer said and bit into my hand.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Embry's POV (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**So much mistakes but oh well. Heres a chapter ;)**

* * *

(Embry's POV. Three hours after Leah left)

"I dont know, Seth! She was gone when I woke up" I told Seth for the millionth time. I woke up expecting to see Leah, my heart sunk when I saw she wasn't there. I checked everywhere. Nothing. Seth was close to tears right about now, I on the other had was more angry. Angry that she left, because I know no one took her, the vampires in the house would have known and so would I. I called the pack when I decided she wasn't just on a run to the shops, and they came over as fast as they could. We were sitting in the Cullens living room, deciding on what to do. I was pretty sure I knew she was going to see Luicifer, but Seth was telling me she wouldn't do that.

"It's only been an hour, she could of just went somewhere" Seth argued. Inside he knew what had happened. He just didn't want to admit it just now, he loved her to much. The Clearwaters where a family not to be messed with, a love to strong to let anyone ruin it. Seth got a bit paranoid with Leah being the only female werewolf in the pack. He actully sent us all a little message saying if we 'touch her' we die. And of course I knew by the point who she was to me, so I was actully quite happy he done that. Just to get the point across of course.

"Embry, do you really think she would just leave like that?" Jared asked. Sure Jared and Leah fight all the time, but you can tell her cares about her.

"I think she would" Paul said. Same with Paul, he fights with Leah, but he was the first from the pack to get here.

"She thinks she's protecting us" Quil said. Everyone loves Leah. No matter what she thinks.

"Sounds like that damn girl. She trys to protect us and gets her self hurt" Jacob said. Jake really helped Leah when I couldn't. And I know she loves him for it.

"We love her for the reasons we hate her" Brady said.

"You got that right, bro" Collin agreed. We love the fact she wants to protect us, we hate it when she gets hurt because of it. We love that she does the right thing, we hate that she gets hurt because of it. We love Leah. We hate when she gets hurt. Simple.

"I know where Leah is" A voice whispered. I looked over to see Edward at the door. "She didn't want anyone to know. My gift of reading minds, its a burden of peoples privacy. I had to respect her wishes of leaving unknown" He said. I flew at him, in the moment of hearing this, I attacked him on to the floor.

"You bastard!" I cursed. "She could die!" I yelled. Seth was their first, pulling me back. Werewolf he may be, but he's still a boy. I pushed him off, only to me pulled back by more members of the pack.

"Embry, enough!" Sam bellowed. Damn Alpha comands! I straightend up and breathed in. We will find Leah. She will be okay. I will have her back.

"What if it was Bella, huh? If Bella told me not to tell anyone she was going to a certain death" I said to Edward. "Diffrent now?" I spat and sat back on the couch next to Quil and Jake. I cant believe this! He should of told me the second he knew! If Leah dies because of _him_, I'll kill him!

Edward was still standing there. No expression on his face. Not even quilt. "Just...go get Alice" I hissed at him. He nodded and flashed out, returning a few minutes later with Alice. At least she had expression on her face.

"Embry, im so sorry. We'll get her back" Alice promised and sat on the couch in front of me. "You know I cant see her future" Said Alice. I nodded.

"Can you see Lucifers?" I asked.

"Its hard. I can try, of course. But it doesn't always work that way" She said.

"Anything will help" I told her. Alice nodded and spaced out a little. Silence took over, only the breathing of the pack was heard.

"He's in a room" Alice suddenly said. "Four tv a boy in a cage on the screen. Girl in corner" She said.

"Girl. Is it Leah?" I asked.

"Theres a girl. I see her at the corner. When I look she fades away" Alice whisperd. Werewolfs block visions, but if Leah's in a camera, maybe it works diffrently. "Bloody girl. Deffiently blood" Alice added. "Boy, to white to be human. Not breathing. Vampire boy" She said. So, Leah was in a cage, with a vampire. And she was bloody. My breathing got heavier and I violently denied my wolf to be let out.

"Where, Alice. Where is it!" I asked.

"Can only see the room" She said. Edward flashed away and came back with pen and paper.

"It worked last time, come on Alice. Maybe we know this room" He said and placed them infront of her. Alice grabbed the pen, gribbed tight and began scribbling on the paper, without even looking. Soon the scribbles mashed up into a picture.

"Anyone know it?" Edward asked. It just looked like a office. With screens on the wall.

"On the screen. The one of outside. Look, theirs a sign. An address!" Alice exclaimed.

Lucky enough Sam knew the place. We all went, ready for a fight. Ready to get our Leah back.

We didn't have much time to make a plan, they were vampires after all. Could smell us a mile away. There were five vampires waiting for us when we got there. Of course, we killed them all without harm. But more came. The others continued to fight whilst Jake, Emmet, Quil and I went in search for Leah.

(Leahs Pov)

Lucifer wasn't holding back now. He was savagely bitting and draining me. And I heard it again. Defiently a howl. A wolfs howl for sure. Lucifer dropped me to the floor and got out of the cage.

And then. The greatest thing ever happend. I saw a wolf. My werewolf. Leap down the stairs. My wolf and anoter great wolf tore Lucifer into pieces. Another vampire was there too, he opened the gate. Myrin also came running down the stairs. The wolfs turned to him.

And the last thing I said was 'No, he's friend. Dont hurt him" And I blanked out.

* * *

**Sorreh for crappyness.**


End file.
